


Byeler goodbyes

by nonbinarymichaelwheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinarymichaelwheeler/pseuds/nonbinarymichaelwheeler
Summary: An alternate goodbye scene as opposed to the like 15 second one we got





	Byeler goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this without having slept for over 24 hours so I have no clue how good this is.

It was finally the day the Byers were moving away, Mike was sad that they were moving away. He understood why Joyce wanted to move but he wouldn’t be able to see Will every day anymore, Will with his bright smile and laughter, he thinks that secretly he was always in love with him but it wasn’t until after the events of that summer that he even realized he liked both girls and boys and as soon as he realized that it was obvious that he had a crush on his best friend. He was supposed to be helping them pack but was thinking about how he should tell Will, he at least wanted to tell him he liked both boys and girls (he thinks one day he heard Nancy say something about being bisexual when talking with Jonathon one day and thinks that that is what he is but he forgot to ask before today) and if he felt like it tell him that he loved him, after all he was no longer dating Jane and was pretty much over her. Suddenly he felt someone tap on his shoulder, “Mike, are you okay? You’ve just been standing there for a while”, it was Will he recognized the voice instantly he quickly replied that he was just thinking about something and needed some time alone. Will had also wanted to tell Mike something, that he was gay, he had already told Joyce and Jonathon and he wanted to tell him in person before they left. Swaying a little Will asked Mike if they could talk somewhere a little more private like his room, Mike quickly agreed and put his arm around the other boys shoulder as they walked to his now mostly empty room. “Hey, can I tell you something first Will? I’ve been wanting to talk to you about it for a while now and it’s just been busy with the aftermath of all that happened and I know you said you don’t want to talk about it but I really am sorry for what I said then”, Will quickly replied that he could. “Ok well these past few months have been a really confusing time for me and I realized that I…” at this point the black haired boy started to cry a little and Will noticed immediately and put his hand on his and said in a softer voice that its going to be okay and he can tell him anything. Mike started to talk again a little softer than before “uhm I realized that in addition to girls I also like boys… and right now I… I have a crush on you Will”. After saying that Mike almost immediately started to turn away before Will put a hand on Mike’s shoulder and said “Ok, I’m gay and I also have a crush on you, Mike” and quickly leaned up a little to kiss him. They stayed like that just hugging for a few minutes until Jane walked in and told them that they needed to continue working. Before getting back to packing Mike asked how much they should talk on the radio because he was still scared about how their friends would react even though he knew that their parents weren’t as conservative as his, Will simply replied that it will be fine and just call whenever he wants to talk about anything, as long as he isn’t ignoring any of his friends. Before they left to move Mike asked Joyce if either he could come down for thanksgiving or if Will would be able to come down and she replied that of course he could come down, Mike then went to say bye to Will as they shared a quick kiss before leaving.


End file.
